


Lost/Guessing Game (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sgareversebang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital code, puzzle pieces, and John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost/Guessing Game (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_which (which)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/gifts).



> My sgareversebang 2012 prompt, titled _Lost_ , was claimed by that_which/which, who was inspired to write [Guessing Game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/451461), a charmingly witty story based on the classic Cary Grant/Audrey Hepburn movie _Charade_.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Original Prompt:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/q01hz6wt5/)

[Story Banner:  
](https://postimg.org/image/q01hz6wt5/)[](https://postimg.org/image/8cjp0zmvt/)


End file.
